Rendered Speechless
by Almondjoy90
Summary: Takes place during the Deathly Hallows. Ron returns after his absence and Hermione is struggling with forgiving him. Hermione's stuck in her ways but she will always have a soft spot for her Ron. Will he be able to convince her and render her speechless?


**AN: This is my first HP fic. I wrote it because I've always been an intense Ron/Hermione shipper. I've known they were meant to be together since the first book. I really enjoy stories that show their love for each other because they are a fantastic couple. The story takes place after Ron returns in the Deathly Hallows. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is brilliant and deserves every bit of credit for her wonderful series. I just enjoy writing about her characters.**

**Rendered Speechless**

Hermione sighed, rubbing her chilled hands together for warmth. It was chilly outside even though it was spring. She felt cold and angry but it wasn't entirely due to the weather.

Ron had offered to fix her a fire. As if she needed his help after he left her alone for all of those bloody weeks. He had some audacity returning two days ago with a grin and the destroyed horcrux. Did he actually think she would jump in his arms and snog him wildly? Perhaps he thought she would profess his love for him and forgive him completely. She scoffed, feeling very childish as she crossed his arms. Like that would ever happen.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tent for support. She knew the true reason why she was so peeved. It was because she was completely in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley. She had been in love with him for years but she never had the courage to admit it. She was Hermione Granger, she should know better. She had always been told that she was the most intelligent and courageous girl of her age. Yet, she couldn't even admit her own feelings.

She let out a deep breath as she remembered the weeks without him. She thought the pain would numb after the first few days but it only grew stronger. She didn't want to talk to Harry, she hardly wanted to eat and most importantly she didn't want to think about him. She was pathetic at blocking him out. He had became such a staple in her life. She had no idea that she would fall so hard for that little boy with dirt on his nose all those years ago. They were complete opposites and they quarreled all of the time. Still, somehow they got each other perfectly. They had both learned throughout the years that life was insufferable without the other.

That's how the weeks without him were-pure torture. She and Harry were as close as brother and sister but they hardly talked with him gone. Ron was the glue that held them together and he never realized it. Perhaps it was her fault for never telling him. He could be rude, cranky, ridiculous and lazy. Still, he was the most beautiful, charming, funny and loyal person she had ever met.

Ron broke her when she left. Right when everything seemed to be going great he had gone. They were making progress and had started to show their feelings for each other. She had run out crying for him and he still disapparated. She was worried sick about his whereabouts. How could he not realize how much that would hurt her? How vulnerable she had felt without him.

Now he was back and she didn't know what to make out of it. When she first saw him two days ago it was like seeing a ghost. She had felt an immense sense of relief and fury all at the same time. Her first reaction was to lash out at him. She wanted him to know what he had put her through but she was too irrational and emotional to express her irritation.

His speech about the deluminator had to go and mess up the whole angry tirade she had planned for him. He was staring straight at her when he said it, almost as if he was reading her soul. He was so sincere and his eyes held a look of pure adoration that was mind-blowing. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't. He was _her _Ron. He was the only man who held that special place in her heart.

She felt a tear drop down her cheek as she thought of his sweet words. He frustrated her so much. He made her feel things that were foreign to her. She had ignored him for the past 48 hours but it was a lot harder than she had originally thought. A part of her wanted to kick his arse but the other part wanted to cling to him and never let go. He was so infuriating.

Hermione stood up and hastily wiped her tears. Harry had gone out to find something for them to eat, so she was currently keeping watch. Now, it was Ron's turn. She did feel relieved that she no longer had to wear the locket. It had caused enough heartbreak for the three of them.

Hermione walked inside the tent to see that Ron was sitting on his bunk staring into the abyss. As soon as she entered the tent his penetrating gaze went to her.

They stared at each other for a few moments, both transfixed, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Ron broke the silence and moved toward her.

"I'm sorry Mione." He said touching her arm and she automatically pulled out of his grasp. "Don't do this Ron. Not now." She said pulling her arms to her chest. Truthfully, she wanted to talk to him and simply be around him but it was easier to put up a shield. The hardest part about him leaving was simply not having her best friend around. Since coming to Hogwarts, they were almost inseparable. They were always together.

Ron looked at her, his blue eyes looked hurt. "Do what Hermione? I've been trying to talk to you but you never let me get a word in. You never let me apologize. Stop shutting me out. I'm sick of pretending that we're clueless about what we feel for each other."

Hermione looked up at him and tried to stand her ground. "Usually people who care about each other don't leave." She realized that she sounded bitchy but she didn't care at the moment.

Ron didn't say anything and the tension was thick before he sighed and she noticed he was staring at her intently.

"Hermione have you ever been snogged?" Hermione scoffed. "Yes, and I have no time for this Ronald." She said as she tried to move past him but he put his arm out blocking her.

"Not just by some tosser who doesn't even know how to pronounce your own name. I mean have you ever been properly snogged by a man who loves you?" He said and Hermione stared up at him confused. His hair had grown even longer since she had last seen him. His soft, auburn locks hung almost to his eyes.

"Have you ever been kissed by a man who adores you?" he asked tucking back a loose curl behind her hair. "You should have a kiss from a man that knows everything about you. Someone that knows that you prefer your tea with one cube of sugar or that you love writing with purple ink."

Ron picked up her hand. "Sometimes the ink stains your fingers." he kissed each finger and Hermione shivered. "And does the man who kissed you know that you have two small freckles on your collarbone?" He said before he softly pulled down her shirt, exposing the area. His slightly chapped lips grazed her collarbone. Hermione gasped at the feeling of his lips on her. The act was pretty intimate and her skin broke out in goose bumps. She was surprised that he actually knew that.

"Does he know that you always smell like lilacs, which are now his favorite smell? Is he aware that your favorite color is sea blue? It reminds you of the summer holiday with your parents by the beach when you were seven." Ron paused and rested his hand on the nape of her neck, fingering her soft curls.

"Does he know that your beautiful eyes are deep brown, with a few flecks of copper? Does he know that your eyes grow darker when you're excited or angry?" He asked staring into her eyes. Hermione's heart beat wildly and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He knew her so well.

Ron smiled at her and his eyes reflected a look of pure love. "Does he love watching you when you read? Does he pretend that he hates when you correct him when he really loves it?" Hermione bit her lip and she could feel his warm breath on her face and she shivered as he ran his hands down her back. "Does he admire everything about you, even your quirks." He grinned at Hermione as she stared into his eyes. "Though, I have to admit that you have very few quirks. You're easily the most brave and intelligent woman that he's ever met." He said in complete seriousness.

"But this bloke can be a complete arse. He's a grumpy little bastard. He can snap at you for no apparent reason. He also says things that he doesn't mean and he hurts you. He hurt you so bad when you're the one person in the world he's never wanted to hurt."

Hermione felt her throat choke up and a tear dripped down her face. Ron kissed the salty tear. "He makes you cry and he doesn't know how to fix it because he often thinks you're way too good for him. He's never been good at feelings so he acts prideful. He hasn't admitted to you that you're the woman he's loved since you told him that he had dirt on his nose."

Hermione let out a watery chuckle and Ron cupped her face. "He left you and he felt like dying every day he was separated from you. You're like his oxygen and he suffocated without you. He's such a coward that he's never told you how much you mean to him. You're his sun." Hermione sniffled, the tears pouring down her face freely now.

"Has he told you that you're the most gorgeous, wonderful, caring, and intelligent person that's ever lived? And that he doesn't want to pretend anymore. He wants to kiss your beautiful lips and hold you close every single day until the day he dies. You're the rock that he clings too. You're his favorite person and just one smile from you can brighten up a terrible day. You're his everything." Ron said and his words brought goose bumps to Hermione's skin and her heart swelled from his words. Ron had never beenvery sentimental and she knew that he had so much courage to tell her this. The love she had for him was overwhelming.

Ron wiped her tears. "He'll continue to make mistakes because he's stubborn and you're the bright and reasonable one, not him." Hermione smiled slightly and ran a hand through Ron's thick hair and Ron's voice broke. "But he'll continue to worship and protect you every day. He loves you more than you'll ever know."

Ron put his forehead against hers and looked deep in her eyes. Hermione stared at the handsome boy she had come to love so much. He was a knowledgeable, valiant man now.

Ron chuckled nervously. "I just think you should be snogged by a man like that." Hermione for once she felt like she had been rendered speechless as she looked into his cobalt eyes . She cleared her throat and looked up at him with watery eyes before speaking.

"I hope he knows that I've always loved him and I forgive him. He's always been the only one my heart belongs too. He should never doubt himself because he's perfect in every single way. I love him even when he's an arse." She joked and Ron smiled, dreamily at her. "And no, I've never been snogged by him but I've always dreamt about it."

Ron bent closer. "So has he. And you're the only one he's ever wanted to kiss. He just dated bimbos to distract himself from how much he wanted her." He said and Hermione smiled. "We don't have to dream anymore." She whispered and she pulled his head down so that their lips touched. Her body came to life as their lips finally meddled together. They clung to each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go. Her hand tangled in her hair and his hands held her hips as he kissed her like his life depended on it.

They broke apart for air for a second before they came together again, their tongues moved like a seductive dance. Seven years of pent up sexual frustration surrounded them and they held each other tightly, both of their hearts beating wildly.

They heard the tent flaps rustle and Harry stepped in and he dropped his mushrooms and fish at seeing his friend's passionate embrace. He smiled genuinely. He had known his friends loved each other probably before they had even figured it out. He had left them alone on purpose so that they could have some time alone.

"I have supper but I see you two are occupied at the moment. But I managed to collect pumpkin juice to celebrate." He joked cheekily and they broke apart and Ron laughed scratching his head and Hermione blushed, happily.

They held hands, shyly even after their confessions and Harry chuckled to himself at their actions. They made supper and laughed like old times. For the first time in months the atmosphere felt light and wonderful. Ron stared at Hermione as they ate and ended up spilling the treasured pumpkin juice all over his shirt. Harry laughed and teased him jokingly.

Hermione just smiled because she felt the same way around him. She was a bit nervous, but in a good way. Ron's hand reached over and stroked her knuckles before taking her palm in his. Hermione smiled contentedly as he kissed her hand softly. She had no idea where the future would take them and she didn't care at the moment. Despite the war and the despair, _her_ Ron would always be there at her side.

**AN: What do you lovely readers think? Please review because I would like feedback. I hope it's more positive than negative. **

**Best, **

**Almond**


End file.
